The Bet
by irshgirl
Summary: Sequel to Cabbie one-shot Finally Love. Two weeks after Cat&Robbie become a couple, Andre is still bugging over the bet that Beck and Jade had over them as his romantic feelings for Tori surfaces. Tandre with Bade and Cabbie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story came about from several of my readers of my Cabbie one -shot Finally Love wanting to know more about this old bet that Beck and Jade had about their friends so it wasn't long before the thought stuck in my brain wanting to be told .

I'm not sure if there have been sequels to a one-shot before but that's what I'm calling this one and I hope you all enjoy .

Big thank you to Expressionsofawriter who helped me brainstorm this story along with the nudge to make it my first Tandre story as well . I appreciate it so much.

She's a wonderful writer and I encourage you all to rush right over and check out her Victorious Dreammakers of Hollywood , Miss You Most at Christmas , and dive right into her Icarly Idestroy .

Disclaimer ; I still don't own Victorious or it would still have a lot more seasons, be an hour long , 2hour movies , and more drama and romance than you can handle .

Andre Harris was bugging .

He might have even been bordering on the side of wonky and tripping out .

He blamed it on the fact that in their little circle of friends , Beck and Jade had just recently gotten back together and only two weeks ago, Robbie and Cat had finally admitted that they were in love with each other and were now a hand holding, kissing couple which left him and Tori in the awkward position.

Though if he were to be truthful about it , the thought of himself and Tori Vega weighed heavily on his mind and front and center .

More than usual, anyway .

He and Tori were best friends , always had been and always would be .

Most of the time Andre played it cool , hiding his feelings for Tori way down deep where she wouldn't be able to see them or in the words of a song , while other days being the best friend could be pretty much unbearable when he wasn't thinking 'only friendly 'thoughts about her .

Tori was a gorgeous girl and thinking about lame things like blue shampoo or his grandma wasn't doing much to help him with the wonk .

Which is why he was contemplating his thoughts on this typically boring afternoon at Hollywood Arts , he and Beck were sitting at their usual table at the Asphalt café debating on ordering pizza and wondering why the girls or Robbie hadn't joined them yet .

Andre swiveled his head to look at his friend ." When did you and Jade make this bet ?"

" Dude , its been two weeks since Jade brought that up ," reminded Beck, closing his book ," why do you even care ? It was a long time ago…I cant believe Jade even brought it up in the first place . I told you it was a while ago ..like a year even "

" It was after a Friday night concert and I think Jade was annoyed at Tori "

Andre chuckled ," Man, when isn't Jade annoyed at Tori "

" Good point ," replied Beck ," I was trying to talk to her about something ..important and I think jade was bored or something . Jade had theories …nothing more than that "

" Me and Tori . That's some pretty crazy chizz right there , Beck "

The laid back actor fixed him with a disbelieving look ." Is it ?"

" Of course it is " lied Andre , all the while sifting through the hundreds of pictures he had of himself and the pretty half Latina on his pear phone , his heart tripping all over the place .

" You've been into her since day one "

" I had barely met her then …really ! I was working with Trina back then for the big showcase "

" Like you didn't write Make it Shine for her " Beck wasn't fooled by his friends denial.

" You don't know what you're talking about , man " Andre put his phone away, ignoring the fixed look that his best friend was giving him , deliberately .

" I didn't even know Tori when I wrote that song ..it was just a song, dude "

Beck nodded , ever serious ." Fine so you wrote it for your dream girl who turned out to be Tori "

" You've been hanging around the girls too long , Beck," protested Andre ," you know there wasn't any girl back then and I never once said dream girl to you "

Robbie slid across the table from them and overheard there conversation .

" Hey guys ," chimed in a happy Robbie ," you know ,Andre , I seem to recall a mention of said dream girl when you were writing Tell Me that You Love Me "

Andre narrowed his eyes at his friend ." I only knew Tori for , what, like 2 months when I wrote that song which wasn't about her "

Beck and Robbie shared disbelieving looks .

" Where's Cat, Rob ? " inquired Beck ," you and Cat are usually attached at the hip these days "

" My girlfriend is working on finishing up her last project for her Advanced Costume Designs 2 at the moment ," explained Robbie ," Jade and Tori are with her "

He noticed how restless Andre seemed and was intrigued ," Why are we talking about Andre's songs for Tori ? "

" Andre is finally losing it " expressed Beck ,matter of fact ," he's in denial about his feelings for Tori "

" You need to stop doing this Zen crap, dude ," accused Andre," girls do that chizz . Look I guess I'm just curious about this so call bet that you and Jade made about all of us . Face it , Beck, that just isn't the kind of thing you and Jade do "

" What bet is that ?" inquired Robbie, who had been getting together with Cat and missed out on this juicy little tidbit at the Cow Wow about the aforementioned bet .

" Oh right , you were sweeping Cat off of her feet so you didn't here about it ," explained Andre ," Turns out that last year , Beck and Jade made this bet about all of us getting together "

" You mean, about me and Cat too ?"

Beck dragged a hand through his dark hair and knew they wouldn't let up on this until he told them about the stupid bet .

He wished that Jade were here to tell them about the damn thing since she had dredged it up in the first place .

He heaved a resigned sigh and turned calmly to his curly haired friend," Yes, Rob, you and Cat were included in the bet as well as Andre and Tori "

Andre leaned forward on his arms ," We're listening "

Silently cursing his girlfriend under his breath, Beck began," It was a year ago after the Friday Night Jam …"

A Year earlier

" Andre's song was amazing " announced Jade as she stepped into his Rv and plopped down on the bed, getting comfortable ," that was even better than the one we worked on together "

Beck knitted his brows together in confusion ." The song was good ," agreed Beck, casually ," but don't you think its weird that 365 Days wasn't the song that you helped him with Jade ?"

He knew Andre and there was just something about the song that had struck a chord within him that hinted that this new song had something to do with Jade .

A twinge of uncertainty and jealousy rattled around inside of him and he tried not to give them merit . Andre was his best friend and Jade was his girlfriend.

It was crazy to think that there was anything between them .

Jade rolled her eyes upwards ." No, " dismissed his girlfriend ," you know how Andre gets about his music . Vega is so clueless- yay ! "

Beck joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her ." Jade , you promised me you would at least try to be a little nicer to Tori "

She covered his lips with hers ." I have been being nice to her "

Before they could get more involved , Jade's cell went off alerting her of a text .

" Who texted you?" inquired Beck, lifting his eyes to her as he nuzzled her neck.

" Cat wants to know if we want to hang out with her and Robbie ," Jade quickly typed a response ," he's taking her for ice cream and no, we're not hanging with them "

" Talk about hopeless and clueless " Jade was in a thoughtful mood and wasn't to be derailed ," Cat sure got over being mad at Robbie over those stupid cutouts of her that he has …I don't actually think she was mad about them in the first place "

" I told Robbie that those make him creepy and scare off girls " sighed Beck, working on the buttons of her blouse ," why are we talking about them ?"

" Don't you think its interesting that Robbie and Cat came together tonight ?"

" They are good friends , Jade , and they hang out . Nothing interesting about that "

" You know , Robbie's in love with her but Cat just doesn't get it " decided Jade, who had analyzed them during the concert this evening ," do you remember that time that Rob thought he was in love with Trina ? Cat kissed him "

Beck groaned ," Babe , you don't like talking about our friends so I don't get why we're talking about them instead of making love ?"

She bent her head to tease her lips over his ." Andre's song got me thinking about things …..humor me, Beck "

" Fine so what is your point ? It was a stage kiss that made Rob decide he was madly in love with Cat ," Beck sat back to stare at her ," that was a long time ago. Robbie is my friend but I just don't think his thing for her is going to happen "

" You want to make a bet on that ?" Her blue green eyes danced with seriousness and seduction and he was a goner .

" You cant be serious , Jade ? Now I know that you have been hanging around Cat too long because this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of except for the time you sabotaged the prom for all of our friends "

" No, that was for Tori's benefit " stated Jade, wrapping her legs around his waist ," it'll be a really good bet , Beck "

He was intrigued and she was dangerous ." Cat's a sweet girl but I just cant see her and Robbie happening anytime soon . "

" Oh, it wont be soon ," scoffed Jade , ticking off facts on her fingers ," those two are super slow in the romance department . Cat doesn't know what she wants yet which is why she still dates wazbags who don't see her for who she is and Rob has no clue "

" Cat dates jocks. " pointed out Beck as this was obvious ," Rob is a nerd "

" Cat likes nerds and Rob gets her ," conceded Jade , matter of fact," she understands him too which is why she flirts with him like crazy. It'll take them at least a good year before they both get it together and before Cat admits to herself she has feelings for him …"

" You do know you're being ridiculous "

" You need some examples , oh wise Beck ?" Jade wove her fingers through his dark hair , her smile teasing ," how about the fact that I happen to know that the so called stage kiss meant something to Cat. She didn't talk about it except to bitch and moan over how silly Robbie was being at Trina and how annoyed she was …the girl is into him "

" If I agree with you , can we stop talking and have sex ?"

Jade arched a brow ," That's no fun , Beck, and I thought we could have a little fun with the bet …unless your not game ?"

" What did you have in mind ?"

" Hmmmm," Jade began working on his shirt ," I was thinking the loser gets to be my sex slave for a month …"

Present

" Wait ," interrupted Robbie , mildly offended ," you didn't think I stood a chance with Cat ? Beck, dude , I thought we are friends …I'm sort of hurt .."

Andre shot him a perturbed look," Shut up, Rob, we all had doubts about you and Cat at one time or another . Heck, I thought something might actually happen between you two when you guys were singing those bad news song and nothing , nada , no chizz . None of this is telling me how me and Tori fit into this stupid bet , Beck ?"

Beck heaved another sigh and sent Jade another text, willing her to fix this damn thing .

" Calm down, Robbie ," replied Beck, casually ," once I actually paid attention to you and Cat, I did see what Jade saw and I'm happy things have worked out with you and Cat . "

" Cat and Robbie are in love . We're all happy now what exactly do you mean about me and Tori ? " Andre was anxious and curious and idly wondering what would happen if he made his own romantic feelings known to Tori .

Would she freak out ?

Would she laugh ?

Was there ay chances , slim or otherwise , that she maybe felt the sparks between them ?

" That was complicated , man , and I don't think its something …I just think it couldn't hurt if you maybe told Tori how you feel about her " suggested Beck, not wanting to drag them accidentally into an argument and take any chances with their friendship .

" So, you lost the bet about Cat and Robbie ," deducted Andre , suspiciously ," and you don't want to give me a straight answer about this bet about me and Tori "

" Yes and I just think Jade should be the one to explain it to

you, Andre " stated Beck, feeling as if he was walking on that broken glass that Robbie was so fond of singing about ," its her bet, after all. I lost and really I'm cool with it "

" What do you have to do ?" interjected Robbie , curiously .

A slow grin found its way across his face ," Whatever Jade wants me to do "

" Man, you guys just don't get how this could complicate things with Tori " Andre put his head down on his arms ," the girl is smart but she has no clue about us and I thought my songs were pretty obvious "

" It would be cool if things worked out with you and Tori ," replied a serious Robbie ," then we could all hang out and go on dates together . Cat would love a triple date ! "

" That is just one of the many reasons why you and Cat are perfect for each other , Rob. I'm really sorry I had any doubts …"

" I need to know more about the bet , bro, or I'm gonna go force it outta Jade "

" She's backstage at the Black Box theater " encouraged Beck, helpfully ," have fun "

" Come on, dude , you're supposed to be my best friend ! You're my boy, my bro! "

" Which is why I think you should follow after mine and Robbie's example ," decided Beck, trying a new approach," man up and be honest with Tori about your feelings "

" I am more confident with Cat now and I feel really good about it "

" I needed to be honest with myself and Jade before her and I were able to start again "

" You guys are no help ! I'm gonna find Jade and make her tell me about the rest of this chizzin bet and …and I don't know what I'm going to do about Tori "

Having made up his mind once and for all and fighting his wonky , Andre headed towards the Black Box and hoped maybe the bet would give him the courage to risk his friendship with Tori and maybe , just maybe take a chance on love .


	2. Chapter 2

" Cat , will you stop texting Robbie and finish hemming this dress ! I am so hungry and I'd like to go to lunch before its actually over ! " whined Tori, who was dressed in a fashionable orange dress with embroidery and a flirty skirt that the redhead had made as part of her new costume design class .

" I don't understand why you suddenly have to text him all the time anyway "

Cat sent the text as Jade yanked the pear phone from her hands , causing her to frown.

" I miss Robbie ! Jade , give me my phone back ! "

Jade was also wearing one of Cat's designs -a sleek, black and green little cocktail dress.

" When you finish these ! I need to go see Beck …he obviously cant handle dealing with Andre today …wuss " Jade ignored her own phone and the third text as Cat took hers back.

Tori glanced at her two friends , intrigued ." Cat , you just saw Robbie in the hall like ten minutes ago ! Jade, why would Andre need handled ? That's ..its just insane "

Cat dropped the sewing needle and a soft smile spread across her pink lips .

" I know , Tori, but I cant help it if I miss Robbie ," admitted the cheerful redhead ," I thought it would be weird at first with the change in our relationship but since I told Robbie that I am in love with him…. I don't know, I just feel so special and happy to be with him . He loves me too, you know …"

" Yippee ! We're all thrilled , now get on with the sewing , Cat !" warned Jade , an edge in her voice but her smile was teasing ," So, Vega , anything new with you and Andre ? Beck tells me that Andre's been acting all sorts of weird and wonky ….been awhile since I've seen him like that "

Tori put a hand on her hip and glared at the raven haired girl ." I don't know what you're talking about , Jade ! Andre is fine ..he hasn't been acting any different than usual so I don't not what wonk Beck could be talking about "

Though he had seemed like maybe he hadn't wanted to sit by her in Sikowitz's class today but they didn't always sit together . Sometimes they all liked to mix it up - like last week hadn't she sat beside Cat and Robbie to chat ?

It wasn't anything weird and Andre ..well, the last time he had lost control was when he was crushing on Jade but he hadn't even dated a new girl in like a month and a three days so it couldn't be anything like that . Not that they had really talked much about their non love lives lately ..besides Beck and Jade or Robbie and Cat .

Was it possible Andre had a new thing for a girl and he wasn't being public about it ?

Andre dated a lot of girls ….but they never lasted long but still, nah , it was crazy .

Not that she cared who Andre dated …course he was working his way through more than half the girls at Hollywood Arts , dating-wise , that was .

Excluding Jade, Cat, and herself , of course.

" Sooooo, Cat, I was curious about something …" trailed Tori, hesitating to delve deeper .

" Did you wonder why the leprechauns decided to leave all their gold under a rainbow," questioned Cat, innocently ," because I too have wondered about that. I mean, I think that pot of gold would be heavy for a little person to carry and do they use their magic to know where exactly the rainbow is going to be?"

" No, not that ," Used to her friends rambling thoughts , Tori continued ," Is it really any different between you and Robbie ? I mean now that you're dating each other ?"

" Maybe a little ," considered Cat , softly ," Robbie likes to hold my hand a lot but that's really nice . He started calling me his girl and I love that. I don't know, Tori, it's a little different but its good different . "

" Oh "

Since the Cow Wow and the fact that suddenly all of their friends were coupled up, Tori couldn't stop thinking about Andre which had led to her having dreams about him..

.Dreams that she hadn't had for at least a year or so .

Dreams where they were singing another romantic duet like Tell Me That You Love Me - except in the dream she had been dressed in a sequined dress the color of midnight, crooning seductively to him as she had sprawled across the top of the piano, when all the sudden Andre had taken her in his arms kissed her passionately .

There had been so much heat between them she thought they were going to set the piano on fire .

She didn't want to think about it .

Andre was her best friend and they were pals .

Pals didn't have romantic , sexy dreams about each other and if he had been dating another stupid gank that she could hate , Tori doubted she would be having them.

It was all very logical and she hadn't been really interested in any guy for awhile .

Moose didn't count .

She, Cat, and even Jade had agreed that the cute Canadian hadn't been worth their time.

She was transferring her loneliness into hot dreams about Andre .

Tori sighed ," So, no doubts about your relationship with Robbie , Cat ?"

Hurt by the question, Cat jabbed the sewing needle lightly , sticking her friend .

" Why would you ask me that ? Do you think I should have doubts about Robbie ? I know how I feel and maybe your just not used to me admitting them about us ..we are new and everything but this is a real relationship with a guy who cares about me for me . I love all the dorky things about Robbie ….you would have just made fun of me before if I had told you what I had really been feeling "

Tori winced ," Ow, Cat, you stuck me !"

Jade glared daggers at the perky brunette." Vega, why would you ask Cat that ! I know that you are stupid but do you want her to cry ? Because if you keep asking her dumb questions about her and Robbie , she will and then I will be the one sticking you with needles like a voodoo doll "

Cat pressed her lips together in a thin line ." I'm not going to cry "

" I'm sorry, Cat , I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ," Tori was contrite ," you know how thrilled I am about you and Robbie being together now . It was just a question…..I mean, I could ask Jade the same thing about her and Beck but I wont because I value my life and don't want to die "

Cat chewed nervously on her lower lip. " I might have had doubts before but that was because I was scared of my feelings for Robbie . Now that I'm with him and he's my boyfriend, I'm not "

" Oh, good " A quick flash of Andre leaning in to kiss her darted through her mind but she ignored it and tried to focus on her friends .

" Better , Vega " Jade plopped down in a chair ," I'm bored now . Cat, hurry up "

She appraised Tori and it made her happy to find the normally perky girl was acting nervous .She always enjoyed that and decided to switch gears from Cat to Vega .

" You been seeing Andre in a different light these days , Vega ?"

" No," snapped Tori, quickly ," I have not been seeing Andre any differently than I do on any ordinary , regular day . He is Andre , my friend , my good pal "

She really hated how pal sounded to her ears !

Andre . Pal.

She grimaced and bit her lip ," Pal doesn't seem right . It sounds like one of those stupid words on those old 1960's sitcoms that Andre and I cant stand to watch "

" Ooooooh , oh my gosh, Robbie and I watched a bunch of Frankie and Annette movies the other night ! It was so much fun and romantic ! "

Jade and Tori ignored the redheads enthusiasm ." That is example number 54 why I won the bet about them in the first place "

" What bet ? I love bets ….one time my brother and I went to the races with our parents and he tried to place a bet on a fake valentine horse he saw on an old episode of 90210 but he wasn't old enough to bet …"

" Cat ! Shut up ! "

Cat finished the last stitch on Tori's dress ." You were talking about a bet ?"

" Oh my God, I forgot to tell you that last year Beck and Jade were bored so they decided to make bets about you and Robbie and me and Andre becoming a couple "

" Jadey , you bet on me liking Robbie ?" Cat hugged her friend around the neck even as Jade pushed her away with a growl.

" Don't call me that ! You know I hate that ! Yeah, Beck and I bet on you guys ," Jade noticed that she had their attention and settled comfortably to tell it ," it was last year after Tori and Andre sang 365 Days at the Friday night concert …."

" I love that song ! Andre wrote that song about …." She glanced at Jade , resisting the temptation to tell her sometimes friend that the song was about her but she was keeping that secret until the day she died ," about his dog "

Jade sent her a fixed look. " You can keep on believing that , Vega, because no one else does "

" I don't know what you mean ! " Huffed Tori, crossing her arms over her chest , defensively .

" I don't understand what Andre's song has to do with me and Robbie "

" You and Robbie danced to it , Cat , together. You can't stay mad at the nerd for more than an hour which is how long it lasted for him to beg and sweet talk you for your forgiveness "

" The standees he had of you, Cat " offered Tori, helpfully .

,

Cat bit the corner of her lip." I don't remember Robbie sweet talking me then ,Jade "

" Yes but you just only realized Robbie was in love with you this year " added Jade ," the point is that I knew all along that you guys were perfect for each other "

" Robbie and I fit perfectly ' sighed the redhead, dreamily .

" This doesn't seem like something you would bet on, Jade ," brought up Tori," or admit to betting on. Are you going to somehow use this to blackmail me and Cat ?"

Before Jade could crush Tori, a rugged looking Senior with wavy blonde hair and killer looks approached the girls ." Hey girls "

" NO"

" That's Griffin Nolton ! " whispered Tori, turning a warm smile towards the hottie .

" Oh hi " chirped Cat , politely .

Jade pulled her new scissors from her boots and held it up for inspection, a slight smile almost snarl lifting around her re lips ." What do you want ?"

" Jade , stop it! ," Tori smoothed her skirt ," so, Griffin, heeeeeey, what's going on ?"

" OH God " Jade wanted to murder Tori right on the spot and would have if she hadn't had too much invested in winning the bet , which she did ," we're busy , Griffin. What do you want ?"

" Actually I was looking for Cat ," Griffin pushed the sleeves of his red Hollywood Arts to his elbows and turned his most charming smile on the guiless redhead ," Burf and Sinjin told me that I might find her back here "

" Burf and Sinjin need to keep their mouths shut and mind their own business "

Jade had a bad feeling about pretty soap opera dudes intentions ( the dude did a two day stint on All My Kids ) and she was still wazzed off about being interrupted .

" OMG Cat OMG "

Cat pushed Tori's arm off of her shoulder and stepped around the corner to address the cute guy .

" I'm here . Hi Griffin, we have Tech Theatre together . Did you need help with your costumes for your senior play ? "

" I wanted to know how you would feel about going out with me tonight , Cat ? You're a fun girl and I thought I'd take you to the Grove ….what do you say ?"

Tori's jaw dropped and Jade elbowed her in the stomach.

" Nooo," Cat hesitated only a moment ," I wouldn't …I am sorry , Griffin, but I have a boyfriend "

Disbelief and a strong punch to his ego had the Senior Charmer recoiling as if she had slapped him rather than reject him. He wasn't used to being rejected .

" Shapiro is your boyfriend ? All the rumors are true ," repeated Griffin , his tone indicating that he thought she must be crazy ," you're with the nerd now . You do get that I chose you to ask out , Cat …big deal here "

" I don't care about what silly rumors you heard but Robbie and I are in a relationship ," stated Cat , twirling a strand of her hair ," I don't want to go out with you "

" Your loss " Shrugging as if it made no mind to him, Griffin left the theatre .

" Cat , you just turned down Griffin Nolton ! I cant believe he asked you out ! We've been trying to get his attention forever and he Asked you out ! "

" He should have asked me out then because I don't want to go out with him now ," informed Cat, pressing a hand to her heart and thinking of her very own nerdy boyfriend with affection ," and please don't mention it to Robbie . "

" Are you going to tell Robbie that Griffin Nolton asked you out , Cat ?"

" Yes and I would want to know if Gabriella asked him out . I just don't trust that girl still ," declared Cat , a twinge of jealousy in her voice ," Robbie thinks she's a nice person but I just don't think that is true "

" Griffin Nolton , Cat ! "

Cat bit her lower lip. " He isn't very nice "

" He wasn't mean ," rambled Tori ," and he is really picky on who he asks out . "

" Maybe you should ask Griffin out then, Tori " offered Cat , thoughtfully .

" No, Tori doesn't ," Jade had enough of the interruptions and the stupid drama ," and Blondie is a skunk bag who only wants more notches on his bedposts "

" Gross "

" I never heard that, Jade ! Where did you hear that about Griffin ? All the girls want to go out with Griffin in this school ! "

" Beck told me now shut up so I can tell you why you need to stop acting like an idiot and make a move on Andre ," stated Jade as Tori opened her mouth to protest then promptly closed it ," so it was last year the Friday after I helped Andre with his song because you bailed on him to study "

" Robbie was tutoring me for my Tech Theatre exam ! I didn't bail on Andre ! "

" Whatever so Andre sang 365 Days which is probably one of the best songs I have ever heard from him ," continued Jade ," after we hung out for awhile , Beck and I went back to his RV and my boyfriend tried to pick a fight with me "

" That has nothing to do with me and Andre ! "

Jade ignored her and leaned back in her chair , comfortable ." First time a song really got to me and I think it was because I helped Andre with it . Anyway , I'd been watching Cat and Robbie dance and it was pretty obvious there was some chemistry going on between them .."

Cat blushed ." Now I feel really bad about it ! Robbie must have asked me out a million times last year but I was too afraid to admit that I wanted to go out with him "

" Which is why you're with Robbie now and how I won the first part of this bet "

" Get on with it , Jade . Me and Andre ?"

" Right so the rest of my story ….Beck and I made out for awhile but he kept buggin on that song "

One Year earlier

Jade moved closer to Beck's warmth, dropping a kiss on his chest and enjoying the quiet of his Rv and being wrapped in his arms .

Beck kissed her hair and brought back up what had been weighing on his mind since the concert .

" Babe , don't you think it's a little strange that you helped Andre with his song on Monday ," Beck hesitated ," and his song was about he fell for a girl on Monday "

" NO ! " Jade punched his chest and sat up ," God, what's the matter with you, Beck ? God, Andre is your best friend ! The freaking song was amazing because I helped him but it was about Vega. Not me ! "

Beck winced , realizing he could have approached this better but he dug his own hole .

" I know Andre and Tori are close but I highly doubt he fell for her on Monday , Jade .

They hang out together all the time "

Jade rolled her eyes in disgust ." Are you jealous ?"

Beck shook his head in denial ." No, of course, I'm not jealous . You don't think this is a possibility at all ? Andre has been acting weird all week ..with the via the internet and emailing you a song that wasn't even what he sang tonight is weird "

Jade couldn't contain her laughter and slapped his arm." I wouldn't cheat on you , Beck Oliver and not with your best friend ! Did you get in the way of Cat's bouncing this week ? She bounce on your head and loosen up your brain cells ? "

" I never implied that anything went on with you and Andre " Beck caught hold of her hands before she decided to hurt him again harder this time and held them .

" Nothing went on with Andre but songwriting ," Jade grew solemn ," how is it that Andre is your best friend but you cant tell that he's in deep denial about being in love with Tori Vega ? I don't get it ….the denial was running deep tonight "

" Andre might be into Tori but he isn't going to do anything about it to ruin their friendship ," pointed out Beck ," He would have asked her out already "

" What do you dudes talk about together ? Andre is in deep with Vega and he's so scared it's funny and pathetic because she is in the same denial "

" You don't even like Tori so why are we discussing this , babe ? Besides if Andre was in love with Tori, he would have asked her out a long time ago ," stated an empathetic Beck," Andre doesn't waste anytime with the ladies "

" Don't be swine " Jade grabbed her phone , read a text , rolled her eyes upward ," I still say just over two years before Cat and Robbie finally admit they they are in love "

" Fine ," agreed Beck, reaching for her but she was engrossed in her phone ," two years it is . We already bet on them so can we please stop having this absurd conversation about our friends and have sex ?"

Jade tossed her phone at him and it hit his shoulder then landed on the bed ." We'll have more sex if you stop acting like a bump on a log and make this bet real or do you not want to bet against me ? You think you know Andre and Vega better than me ?"

The question was loaded and he knew it so Beck could only weigh it carefully .

" I don't but I have known Andre since the first grade ," contributed Beck," he's a good guy. A good friend but he's not a commitment type of guy which is why he dates all the hot girls that he dates and Tori is the kind of girl that wants the dude to be committed to her . He's not going to screw with their friendship even if he has feelings for her …and if he does then it will mean something "

" Vega has hated every single grunch Andre has went out with and she knows him better than anyone ," Jade was on a roll ," betcha handcuffs and wild , passionate sex in a Jacuzzi that she will ignore, deny , and pretend she has no romantic feelings for Andre unless someone drags it out of her "

Beck gaped at her and pulled her back in his arms ." I will bet you anything you want if we can please stop making stupid bets on our friends romantic or non-romantic feelings and get back to what we were doing , Jade "

He nibbled the sensitive skin along her collarbone ." Andre's song made you mushy tonight "

" Beck, no, it did not ! I'm not being mushy " She lifted her neck to give him better access ," so you agree that we'll have to pry the truth out of Tori and Andre before they even consider stepping out of the friend zone ?"

" If Andre doesn't explode first "

" Vega will cave eventually with the right amount of shoving from me "

" Sure , yeah, the bet is on ," agreed Beck, drawing her back on the bed ," are we done talking now ?"

Jade dove in for a kiss ," Deal "

" That's nuts ," Tori paced the theater floor , restlessly ," I haven't hated all of the girls that Andre dated..phesh ! So maybe I thought Sherry was a grunch but she hung all over Andre all of the time ! Hope was evil ! You have to admit Hope was evil "

Jade's story echoed within Tori and found all of the feelings she had buried and hidden for her best friend threatening to burst out of her chest , uncontrollably .

" So what if I might have a few ..feelings that are ..they could be more than friendship between Andre ! He clearly doesn't have any for me ! I am not going to risk our friendship just because you and Beck made a stupid bet last year …if I don't act on these ..feelings they will eventually go away " Tori plopped down on the stage with a weary sigh ," sometimes I wish they would go away "

" They don't , Tori ," says Cat in a soft voice ," I tried that a lot in my mind about Robbie ..but he already had my heart . All those other boys like Evan , they never would have worked out anyway , no matter what I tried to convince myself because in my heart I knew they could never be Robbie "

Jade and Tori turned , surprised at this sudden clarity from their innocent best friend .

" Did you just figure that out , Cat ?"

Cat gave a slow nod ." Yes and it's true too "

" So, Vega," Jade turned her attention back to the brunette ," it's true . You want more than friendship with Andre ..you might as well admit it "

" So you can gloat about your love life with Beck ? Gross and no ! "

" When was the last time you went on a date ? Don't you think it's not like Andre to not be chasing other girls ….he hasn't had his little weekly gank , okay, girlfriend in a good two months . Wouldn't you say ?" taunted Jade ,determined to make the other girl crack.

" I went out with Sam Rhodes once ..sometime last month ! I think it's good that Andre isn't dating anyone right now …." Tori struggled not to scream in frustration ," he hasn't been dating anyone he could be serious with …who gets him and understands about his crazy grandma …."

She heaved a heavy , painful sigh and glanced at her friends ." Am I obvious ? I thought I had been doing a pretty good job of pretending up until now "

" You watch him when he doesn't know you're looking and it shows when you guys sing together "

" Oh man ….what am I going to do ? You cannot tell Andre ! I beg of you ! Both of you ! I don't know if I'm ready to risk our friendship for something more …and I don't want any weirdness between me and Andre which is why I have never once did anything to make him think I …I wanted him to kiss me "

" Why ? That was the best part when Robbie kissed me , Tori ! I don't think you should take after what I did …..it's not good advice …not the kissing but the running and being afraid thing that I did is what I meant "

" I got that, Cat , but I don't know what I feel anymore " admitted Tori, under her breath.

" Come clean to Andre , Vega, and stop wasting time "

Andre stepped back , the curtain blocking him from the girls vision and took in everything he had just overheard , and tried to be cool about it even though he was jumping out of his skin on the inside .

Tori had feelings for him .

A slow grin curved around his mouth and figured if he was this bugged and she was this scared then what did they have to lose ?

Maybe Robbie's whole kiss the girl thing wasn't that bad of an idea .

Nah , much as he wanted to kiss Tori, that wouldn't work for them .

" Andre " Cat spotted him immediately ," what are you doing here ?"

Jade lifted a dark, knowing brow ." How much did you hear ?"

" Enough " acknowledged Andre ," Tori hanging back ?"

" She's moping ," says Cat , " you should try to cheer her up, Andre "

" Think I might do just that, lil Red " Andre blew out a breath and stared at the curtain as if Tori would suddenly materialize and make this whole thing easier on them both .

They didn't have that kind of luck between them .

" Don't screw this up , Harris ," warned Jade but there was a slightest inflection of affection to soften the harshness of her words ," I want to collect the rest of the bet "

" I'll let you know " Andre nodded at the two girls as they left the theatre then strode backstage and found Tori sitting on an old trunk used in a play ," Hey Tori "

Tori lifted her gaze and their eyes collided ," Andre , hey "

" I think we need to talk , Tori "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Victorious .

" I think we need to talk, Tori "

Tori's smile slid into place at the sight of him ," Hey Andre , um, okay . What did we need to talk about that has you sounding so serious?"

She laughed to hide this sudden bout of nervousness that was still rolling around in her stomach after her confession to Jade and Cat. She hadn't expected to see Andre so quickly and her feelings for him were still hovering on the surface.

She really did need a couple of minutes to get herself back together .

" Us"

Andre put it out there and watched the surprise spread across her beautiful face and a small half smile forming on her perfect lips

.

She really was a beautiful girl .

" Us ," chuckled Tori, hesitation and suspicion in her tone ," the dynamic songwriting duo of Andre and Tori ? "

" Actually I meant the us that we've never talked about, Tori ," Andre sat down beside her on the trunk , their knees brushing and setting off the currents between them ," that's the us I've been thinking about . Frankly since Cat and Robbie became a couple , you and me and all of these questions I've always have is all I can think about "

She turned her head and nearly lost herself in those soulful eyes of his that always stirred her in ways she never allowed herself fully to up until now she couldn't seem to help it .

" You..you've thought about us ?" Her voice was soft with a touch of trepidation .

" Yeah," Andre placed his hand across hers ," haven't you ?"

There had been times , handful of moments , between them where he was almost positive they had been having their own special moments between them and now he just needed to know if they had been real or if he had just been pretending .

He hadn't been sleeping good since Jade had made that crack about the bet and taunting him about his own feelings for Tori only seemed to fuel his dreams even more until he could think of nothing else and Beck hadn't helped one damn bit .

Andre hoped he wasn't screwing up their friendship by even adding love into the equation .

" Have you ever wondered about us ..together , Tor ?"

No was on the tip of her tongue but she was a horrible liar and she hated lying to her best friend . Not to mention he would be able to see through her in a heartbeat .

" Uh, I don't know ….maybe a little " admitted Tori, pressing her lips together in a thin line .Her Heart was racing wildly against her chest and the air seemed heavy suddenly between them and she felt as if she needed to catch her breath or find it .

" Just maybe ," Andre brushed a silken strand of rich brown hair from her shoulder and noticed the slight tremble of her lips ," because I have thought about us together a lot "

" Dre "

The air pulsed and vibrated between them as he stared , really allowing himself to be moved by her beauty and went on talking ," Yeah, it's true . We'd be hanging out together at your house , just you and me, or sometimes with the whole gang , and you always look so pretty and you look kind of funky in your home reading glasses …and I'd wonder to myself what you would do if I were to lean over and kiss you "

Tori found herself leaning into him , her own longing visible for him to see .

How she was able to find her voice she wasn't sure and only managed to squeak out

" You only tried to kiss me when I dressed like Jade "

Andre moved from beside her and she felt lonely even though he was still there .

" That was a crush and you're never supposed to bring that up again " He was still embarrassed about that and didn't want that little incident to reach Beck or Jade 's ears .

" I thought you were so handsome when you walked in the door when I first met you ," admitted Tori, feeling brave all the sudden ," and I couldn't believe Trina's luck that she got to work with you then we became friends "

A undeniably sexy as sin smile appeared on his mouth ." You think I'm handsome "

" Don't act so surprised, Andre " teased Tori ," I know that you know that other girls think you are very handsome . I know this for a fact and ..yeah, I've always thought you are handsome too "

" Why haven't you ever asked me out if you've thought about this ..about us ? "

He ran a hand through his dreads and let out a sigh ." I thought about it a lot but then you kissed Beck your second day of school . I kind of got the sense you were into Beck and I didn't want to screw with our friendship -ours and well, Beck and I have been friends for a long time "

Tori held up a hand in protest ." I am not into Beck ! That was geeesh, years ago, Andre and you could have asked me out anytime in the last three years and I would have said yes ! "

OH MY GOD!

She clamped her hands over her mouth and shook her head vigorously .

" Really ? Cause I never can tell with us anymore …..we're tight and ….God, this is weird . Is it weird for you too or do you want me to just stop ? We could just rewind and go back to being best friends and pretend that all this chizz didn't happen .."

" It's a little weird but no more so than finding Cat kissing Robbie in the hall ," voiced Tori, quietly ," much as I really , really hate to say it but Jade actually was right about us or about me . I do have feelings for you ….I just thought that I wasn't your type of girl "

" How could you think that ?"

" Keeko, Sherry , Hope , Jade ….." rattled off an embarrassed Tori ," I'm not exactly in the same league as those girls you usually date "

Andre stepped closer and reached for her hand ." You are in the only league that I care about ," whispered Andre , his voice husky and sending shivers down her spine ," the Tori Vega league "

Tori couldn't breathe and didn't know what on earth she was doing when Andre was staring at her as if she was the only girl on the planet .

" Your charm …it ..doesn't usually work on me "

" How would you feel if I kissed you, Tori ?" Andre felt as if they were dancing in endless dance ," if there's nothing then no harm and I guess we'll know for sure "

" Please "

Andre gathered her against his chest and brought his lips down to hers , it was the merest of kisses , light and careful until the light caught between them , igniting the passion and the feelings that both had buried beneath denial , friendship , and pretending came to life catching them both in the turbulence.

Tori muttered his name in a breathy voice , wound her arms around his neck, and returned his kisses with eagerness and meeting passion with passion . It had been three long , excoriating years of wondering and now that they had opened up the truth , there was no going back or denial and neither of them wanted the moment to end .

Outside at the Asphalt Café , Beck and Robbie were making idle conversation about their writing assignment for Sikowitz's class , their respective girlfriends , and if anything would actually come out of Andre taking on Jade for information .

Robbie ," Sinjin approached the table ," it's way cool that you have a girlfriend now and I envy that Cat is really crazy about you but your girlfriend just made it possible for it to be target practice on nerd day. Geek Open season is now open "

Robbie frowned , perplexed ." Sinjin, what are you talking about ?"

" Are you jealous of Robbie , Sinjin ?" inquired Beck, teasingly of their weird friend.

" Maybe but that isn't the point ," dismissed Sinjin," did you read Griffin Nolton's newest update on the Slap ?"

" Nooo " answered Robbie , pulling up the Slap on his phone ," I don't think I've actually had a conversation with him before . He's super popular and everything "

" Nolton is a total wazzbag, Rob ," interjected Beck, reading the update ," who cares about the dude ? No one ….Sinjin doesn't know what he's talking about "

" He asked out Cat ," Robbie frowned ," I should have expected this , Beck. Cat is beautiful and sweet and of course all of the good looking popular guys are interested in going out with her "

" Rob, " reminded Beck, recognizing that his friend was still insecure where Cat was concerned ," Cat is with you. She is your girlfriend because she wants to be and the reason its nerd open season is obviously because she turned the wazbag down "

" I know ," muttered Robbie , under his breath ," but you know what this means now . Don't you ?"

" That you need to talk to Cat "

" It means that all the jocks and the rest of the hot guys are going to see Nolton's challenge to see who Cat will agree to go out with " worried Robbie ,afraid that Cat would suddenly change her mind and her feelings about him .

" You're being nuts ," stated a matter of fact Beck ," Cat's crazy about you or did you forget that Jade and I found you two making out in the closet third period ?"

Robbie colored in embarrassment ." I can't compete with guys like ..like you, Beck ! "

Beck shook his head , exasperated ." Cat is like a sister to me ! I'm with Jade and you need to stop freaking and really, dude , just talk to your girlfriend and straighten this out "

" Jade probably wants Cat to dump me ! That would probably make her happy "

" You were less grating when you were pining for Cat " told Beck ," I hope Andre is having better luck with Tori right now "

Tori threaded her fingers through Andre's hair , returning feverish kisses eagerly as he backed her against the wall of the stage and had a moment of wondering why they had waited this long to kiss in the first place .

" Dre…..Andre , we have to stop " Her voice was breathless as his heavy gaze lingered over her lips , swollen from his kisses and felt a new possessiveness about her .

Andre stepped back and let her go ." Sorry Tor, guess I got a little carried away "

" It's okay ," murmured Tori, trying to think straight ," you weren't alone "

She couldn't focus and missed being in his arms so Tori plopped down on the old trunk and considered what this meant for them now .

Things couldn't be the same now that they had crossed that line from best friends into more .

Andre took the spot beside her and took her hand into his own. " I can see that crazy brain of yours a working so come on, tell me what's on your mind "

" That was ..amazing ! I always thought we would be but I was afraid to wonder too much about it or you or even us ," rambled Tori , " so, now what happens next ?"

He brushed his shoulder , lightly against hers." Amazing , oh yeah, that we are "

Andre knew that he was in love with Tori , had always been in love with her , but it was too soon to consider letting her in own those feelings and since she was still processing ( the girl over thought everything ) he could tell that she expected him to have an answer for her .

" You want to give this dating thing a try ? We could go out on a real date and do things right ," decided Andre , squeezing her hand ," maybe change our Slap profiles , if you're good with that, Tori or do you have something else in mind ?"

Tori laughed at him. Andre expected her to have coherent thoughts after a kiss like that ?

She felt the energy and the need coursing between them now and resisted her crazy impulse to jump him right now .

" Dating sounds pretty good " declared Tori , trying to contain her love for him ," and whatever happens between us , we aren't going to let it ruin our friendship "

" Nothing could ruin that , Tor. You're my best friend "

" You're mine too , Dre " A twinkle teased her brown eyes ," you know we should probably make up for lost time …with the kissing, for all those times when we just hung out together "

His lips curved in a sexy smile " I'm glad we're on the same page "

" Me too " They both moved in for another kiss completely oblivious to the fact that Jade stood behind the curtain, a twisted smile on her face and her pear phone in her hand .

" What the chizz was that ," grumbled Jade , typing a furious text to Beck ," three freaking years of repression and neither of them can say those stupid little words "

Stupid Tori .

Leave it to Vega to totally screw with a bet that should have been easy as pie .

" Robbie ," Cat found her boyfriend sitting by himself in the empty Sikowitz classroom ," there you are ! What are you doing in here ? I've been looking all over for you "

" I needed to think "

Cat frowned ," Is something the matter ? Beck said you were acting weird "

Robbie looked at her , the concern etched in her deep brown eyes , and took her hand into his .

" Griffin Nolton asked you out "

" Yes ," says Cat , studying his face and realizing this bothered him ," I was going to tell you about it . He asked me out and I turned him down …. I don't think people read my status updates anymore because I've posted stuff about us being together , Robbie "

" Did you want to turn him down though , Cat ? Really ? I mean, I've heard you and Tori talk about him before ….we've been together nearly 3 weeks and already 4 of the coolest guys have asked you out "

" Robbie, " Cat grew serious ," I cant help it if guys ask me out but I turned them down. I don't want to go out with any of them and I have you . I happen to like all these new parts in our relationship …and its nice being in love with you . I hid it for so long ….and now I feel free to just be me with the guy with super cute glasses , curly hair that I've always liked , who writes me sweet, silly love songs and knows me better than anyone "

Robbie colored ," I've waited so long , Cat, hoping for us that I guess I'm still a little afraid that you'll decide you don't want to be with the nerd anymore "

Cat wrapped her arms around his neck ." Do I need to have my I love nerds shirt personalized ? "

" You would do that, Cat ?"

She giggled and leaned in for a soft kiss "You're silly , Robbie "

" So you wouldn't add I belong with Robbie Shapiro on it , Cat ?"

" Maybe ," Cat smacked his arm, " I 've stopped acting like a crazy woman worrying about us so I wish you would stop thinking that I want to dump you for a mean guy who's really rude . That's not going to happen "

" Sorry ," Robbie was sheepish ," guess I'm still a little insecure "

" How about you be secure about us " Cat touched his nose ," Cat and Robbie "

" Robbie and Cat "

" I'm going to make us matching shirts " declared Cat , dropping another kiss on his mouth," and I'll tweet that my heart belongs to Robbie . My nerd "

" I like the sound of that " Robbie reached for her waist but she smacked his hands away and grabbed his hand instead ," come on, I want to find out if anything happened with Andre and Tori since Jade and I left them alone in the Black Box "

" Andre isn't doing so good at hiding his wonky today "

" Tori took forever admitting she even liked Andre that way to me and Jade " says cat, spotting her friends by Tori's locker and pulling her boyfriend to them .

" Hey Rob , Cat ," Beck lifted a brow towards his friends ,' everything cool now ?"

" Yuperdoo ," explained Robbie ," Cat and I are good . Just working through this whole new being in a relationship thing …she still loves me "

" Shut up, Robbie ," growled an irritable Jade ," If Vega makes me lose this chizzin bet I will strangle her and dump her body in the canyon for the birds to nibble on her rotting flesh "

" Babe, I thought we were past the strangling " Beck tried to calm her ," look it doesn't really matter anyhow . They got together ….or are they together ? "

" Do you mean Tori and Andre ? This is so exciting ! "

" Heeeeeeey guys ," Tori called out as she talked her hand into the crook of Andre's arm ," what's going on ? Did we miss anything ?"

Beck turned to Jade " Did you tell him ?"

" That he needs to stop acting like a player manwhore and get his stuff together with Tori ," cracked Jade , unable to resist the barb ," no"

" I'm offended , Jade "

" Good so are you two together now or what ?" demanded Jade , ignoring Beck's warning stare and confronting the best friends who had sloppy , stupid grins on their faces .

" We are curious " added Robbie , helpfully .

" Not that this has anything to do with any lame bets or anything else ," announced Tori , firmly ," but Andre and I have decided that we are going to date "

" Or if you read our updates ," contributed Andre ," Tori and I are in a relationship "

" Yay ! We're all in a relationship ," announced Cat , hugging Tori and Jade ," this is just like Coins in a Fountain ! Isn't love wonderful ! "

" CAT ! " warned Jade ," don't make me count "

" Phooey …."

" Unlike some of us , Andre and I are mature ," informed Tori, hauntingly ," you wont find us making out in closets …"

" You have three weeks , Tori "

" Three ? Why , Jade , why do I have three weeks ? Three weeks for what ?"

" Three weeks to say those gushy little words you and Andre sing to each other "

" I do not need you telling me when I should feel something , Jade "

" If you make me lose this bet with Beck, I will make you regret it "

Beck winced ," I think we're through with the bet , babe . You won as far as im concerned "

" You are not going to give in that easy , Beck Oliver "

Andre patted Tori's hand and flashed her a cash grin." We're way more mature "

" Totally "


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Sadly I still don't own Victorious .

A month later

" I don't understand why we couldn't have just made out in the janitors closet like every other chizzin couple , Tori " Andre grasped his girlfriends waist as she climbed down the secret passageway from the library and into said closet ," this is a lot of work just to get some lip time in the library "

Tori turned in his arms dropping a firm kiss on his lips ." Because then there is a possibility that Jade will see us here and we're supposed to be more mature than her and Beck ! Not to mention, Cat and Robbie "

" Baby, I hate to break it to you but they know we make out ," Andre slid a hand around her waist ,tightly ," don't think the janitors closet has anything to do with it "

" It does because Jade will gloat about it ! About us ! "

Andre rolled his eyes ," Can't you girls just giggle and gossip about how hot your boyfriends all are instead of acting like a bunch of freaks ?"

" Andre ! "

" You're crazy but I love you , Tor " Andre drew her in for a kiss that left them breathless .

" I love you too ," grinned Tori, happily ," but lets just keep it between us for now . Beck said that the bet is still open sort of and I don't know if I want Jade to win …."

" Do you even know what the bet consisted of between them ? Cause I do and I kinda think Beck comes out the winner no matter how you look at it …."

Tori grimaced and stared at her boyfriend ," It was about …it was a sexual bet ?"

Andre chuckled at her embarrassment ." That's what I understood and I didn't want to know anymore than that either . I am also done hiding in closets with my girlfriend "

Sinjin caught them coming out of the janitors closet into the hallway, pausing to watch the couple with something that might have been jealousy .

" Is there anyway I could get Trina in the closet with me , Tori ?"

" Sinjin , you should just give up the whole Trina thing " advised her sister ," she wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on earth "

" It's worth a shot " decided Sinjin , ignoring Tori and skipping down the hallway .

Tori and Andre spotted Cat and Robbie by the lockers and made their way over to them .

" Are you two trying to be voted most adorable couple at Hollywood Arts or what ?"

Cat had her arms wrapped around Robbie's neck, he was holding her close and they were staring at each other with so much love in their eyes that it made their friends grin .

" I would love that ! Is that real ? Maybe someone should start a poll on couples on the Slap " enthused a happy Cat ," and guess what , guys ?"

" What , lil Red ?"

" Robbie and I have been together four months now " Cat kissed her boyfriends cheek and turned in his arms ," isn't it wonderful ?"

" OOOH special kiss ?" wondered Tori , teasingly ," 200 day kiss ?"

" Cat and I don't need kisses at midnight for 200 day kisses ," replied a serious Robbie ," every kiss between us is special. We are however having a romantic picnic at lunch , just me and my girl "

" I'm his girl " Cat leaned into his arm and he bent to kiss her, sweetly .

" That's cool , Rob "

Before they could continue their conversation the sound of Beck and Jade bickering reached their ears before the happy couple in question came into view .

" No, there was never anything that said we had to literally hear them say the words to each other , Jade "

" It was implied , Beck ! "

Beck shook his head and followed after her ." You may have won about Cat and Robbie but technically I know my best friend . Which means I won and we agreed that to be fair , you would have to agree to be nice for a whole week to all of our friends "

" You've got to be kidding me ! Out of all of the things that you could have, that we could do, and you want me to be nice ?"

" It wont hurt you " Beck's voice was calming as he wrapped an arm around her waist ," and I agreed to your terms "

" You would ! My terms was hot sex , Beck Oliver ! This ..this is just mean "

" It really is a win win for us both when you think about it , babe "

Jade shot him a dirty look but a small smile played on her red lips as he kissed her .

" We'll see about that ….." taunted Jade ,with a smirk ," hey guys , what's up ?"

" Cat and Robbie have another anniversary " informed Tori," isn't that nice ?"

" Another one ?"

" Yuperdoo " Robbie kissed the side of Cat's hair ," and we got a bunch of really nice comments on our pictures of us that Cat posted on the Slap . "

" Being in love is sooo wonderful " sighed Cat, dreamily .

Beck nudged Jade ." Say something nice there , Jade "

Jade made a face, elbowed her boyfriend in the gut , and faced her best friend .

" I'm thrilled that you and Robbie are going steady, Cat, even if watching you two act all sappy makes me want to punch him in the face "

" I don't think that was entirely nice, Jade " cautioned Robbie, hesitantly .

Jade growled ," Don't push your luck, Rob "

" Okay "

Beck and Andre shared a familiar look and a laugh .

" Jade ," Tori couldn't resist taunting her ," Andre and I are good too. Don't you have anything …nice to say about us ?"

" Tori, baby, I don't think you should make her mad " warned Andre

" It's fine, Dre , because Jade is honoring her word in this stupid bet of hers and Beck," continued Tori, undaunted ," she isn't going to do anything to me "

" I might "

" I don't think making bets between all of us is a good thing ," interrupted Robbie ," we should consider each others privacy and not to mention, Jade 's anger over losing though I am quite happy and grateful that she talked to Cat like she did "

" This was a stupid idea but I was right " decided Jade , matter of fact ," I am victorious "

" No, you're Jade West "

" Will all of you couples come take yourself and all your passion, lust, and all consuming love affairs to my class where we can explore the hidden gem of the romantic comedy and its lack of impact on you twisted teenagers in love " announced Sikowitz, with a breezy wave and strode briskly to his classroom .

" Can we perform love scenes ?" Jade grabbed her boyfriends hand and followed after their favorite teacher .

" No, Jade , you and Beck are not taking off your clothes in my classroom "

" He's never going to agree to let us perform a love scene , babe "

" I'll wear the weirdo down "

Beck couldn't wait to get to her part of this crazy insanity of their bet .

Nine p.m.

The night sky was dark, the only light shining was from that of the porch light of the neighbors , and the bright moon and stars in the sky , as the hot, bubbling water pulsated in the Jacuzzi outside the back patio of a familiar house in the hills .

" You do know this is insane ," Beck said , calmly, watching the water lap at the skimpy bikini top his girlfriend wore as she fastened the handcuffs very creatively around his wrist ," babe, I really am not going anywhere "

" We said handcuffs " Jade breathed a sultry kiss against his neck ," and I know you wouldn't want to change your mind about being my sex slave "

He tried to reach for her but Jade brushed her chest against his , provocatively , and he blew out a breath.

" I love you, Jade "

Jade yanked the clip from her dark hair and settled herself against him .

" This dangerous enough for you, Beck ?" whispered Jade , nipping at his ear .

" Oh yeah, I'm good but I would be better if you let me touch you "

She was the epitome of beautiful ,passionate, exciting, and Beck loved her more and more each day they were together .

Her voice was breathy ," I love you too "

The jets pulsated around them as the couple lost themselves in each other , regardless of their surrounding and then not caring as they got swept away into a lovers world until the light flickered on inside the house and Tori stumbled sleepily down the stairs , pausing in front of the patio door and freezing .

" Oh my God ! Eeeew ! What are you guys doing in my Jacuzzi ? " Tori covered her eyes with her hands and stumbled shockingly into the living room ," Gross "

Beck lifted his gaze to his girlfriends eyes and found them laughing ." Jade "

" That makes this so much better now "


End file.
